


HOME

by CONEHEADMAN



Category: Original Work, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride, Redemption, Seven Deadly Sins, Short, The Author Regrets Everything, Trees, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONEHEADMAN/pseuds/CONEHEADMAN
Summary: When #### wakes up in a whole different world they don't recognize, they find they must go through hardships to return to their normal life, and maybe change a little bit on the way.*Inspired by the ROBLOX game HOME*





	HOME

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever serious work. I have little to no experience with writing, so I hope it's decent. 
> 
> This story is inspired by the Roblox game HOME. I am unsure who the creators are, but inspiration foes to them!

Everything hurt. 

All #### heard was ringing, and pain, raging behind their eyes and in their temples. They curled into themselves, unaware of what happened last time they were awake, unable to think clearly. 

God, everything hurt. 

Finally, after what felt like forever but could very well have been just a few minutes, the ringing and pain eventually died down into a dull ache, still present, but barely noticeable.

#### stood up and observed their surroundings. White. Everything was completely white; the ground, the sky, and it seemed to go on for miles all around. 

"Hello?" Their voice echoed a few times before disappearing into the air. #### took a few steps, each tap echoing loudly in the blank atmosphere. 

This had to be some kind of weird dream... What was it called? Lucid? #### shook their head and held their arm up into view, examining themselves. What? 

They were gray. Were they dead? Did something bad happen? Was this some sort of afterlife, all alone in a blank space that lead to nowhere-

"Hello." 

#### let out a squeak at the sudden voice in the silence, momentarily forgetting the panic, replaced by slight annoyance. They snapped around to find a tall figure, their whole body a gray-blue. From what #### could tell from their voice, she was a girl, and a door mat at that. Great. 

"Uh, hi? Care to tell me where I am?" #### quirked a brow at the tall girl, placing a hand on their hip. 

"My name is Ophelia. It's quite nice to meet you." Ophelia have them a smile and small tilt of her head, eyes staring at #### expectantly. 

"Ignore my question, why don't ya..." They muttered to themselves. They stood at their full height, knowing they weren't intimidating in the slightest, crossed their arms and frowned at the girl. "I'd say it's nice to meet ya too, if I knew where I was and why I look like this."

Ophelia chuckled. "Come here! I have something I want you to have!" Right after, she stretched her hand towards ####, her head tilting even more. 

#### huffed and reluctantly made their way towards her, examining the object in her hand. Was that a seed? They scoffed, "What's this supposed to be for? There isn't even a place to plant it." They smirked at her, pretty sure this dream would end as soon as-

"This is a special seed, I want you to find any place here you see fit and plant it there! It's quite explanatory in itself." 

Then she smiled smugly and that's when #### about lost it. 

They swiped the seed from her hand, now desperate to prove her wrong, and twirled in a half circle, scouting for a place to plant this stupid thing. 

####'s eyes found what they expected: plain white nothing, the same thing all around. They groaned quietly and walked around for a bit, spying the ground for anything. 

Finally, #### gave up and crouched in a random spot, looking back at Ophelia, (she hadn't moved an inch besides retracting her held out arm) who nodded approvingly, and dug at the ground and holy hell it was like dirt. 

The ground had sounded like a type of marble when one walked on it, and showed your reflection, too, but when #### dug some up, the material definitely changed, from hard to soft and clumpy instantly. 

#### tried their best to ignore this fact and to save it for later to drop the seed inside and bury it. They then turned back to Ophelia, "There, I planted your seed, now what do you want your errand boy to do-"

When #### turned, they saw the most gorgeous form of nature in a tree, right where Ophelia was, tower-like in height, and filled with so many branches, the leaves shining an emerald green. The ground surrounding it was a soft looking grass, just as green as the leaves, filled with flowers of various different colors. 

It was easily the most amazing and beautiful thing #### had ever seen in their life. 

Standing at the base of the towering tree were four figures, three smaller people, shorter than even ####, and one a glowing yellow, clearly basking in the praise the others were seemingly giving them. #### could hear it from where even they were standing. 

They decided to approach, and instantly, they were drowned in the feeling of envy and pride. The little gray people were still shouting compliments. 

"Alenka, you're tree is so gorgeous!"

"I wish I had a tree as amazing as yours!"

"You're so talented, Alenka, I wish I was even close to your level."

#### didn't like it, nor how Alenka was fishing for even more compliments and attention. 

"I know, I know! Just, it feels like it's missing something, something special."

The others immediately tried to reassure him that it was perfect. #### shifted their weight, crossed their arms, and frowned. People like this were so annoying; they had nothing better to do in life than seek the attention of lesser beings.

#### could tell that Alenka had noticed them long ago, but instead decided to ignore them in favor for keeping the praise coming, which absolutely infuriated ####, but instead, they tried their best to simmer it down and get back to business. 

They shook their head to clear their thoughts and ignored the snigger that sounded behind them to check back in with the seed they planted earlier. 

In the place they planted their seed, a small sapling had started to sprout, but beside it was a person, red by the look of them. Finally, maybe the Devil finally arrived to take them. 

#### could hear faint snickers and giggles, clearly coming from the red person, and stormed at them, for some reason insulted or offended that their own seed was being laughed at, ready to beat this guy to a pulp. 

"Hey, hey, slow down, hotshot, you're blowing steam from your ears!" The guy chuckled at his own lame joke, "the name's Adonis. Just saw this little guy and thought... Even Alenka's sapling wasn't this small when it was sproutin'. Just a pathetic little thing if I'm being honest..."

That's what finally set #### off, and they swing a punch at Adonis, finally ready to feel skin under their knuckles-

And suddenly everything was black, and hot, and on fire. #### could faintly hear Ophelia's voice echoing throughout the space. 

"The world isn't so bright after all, hm? I think you can see that for yourself, by the way you treat others by your envy and wrath." 

#### frantically searched the area, their alarm rising rapidly. "O-Ophelia? Where the Hell are you?" Wow. Those words seemed quite fitting. 

A small bundle of fur was lying on the ground nearby, soot gathering around the body. #### sprinted to it, noting that the small thing was a koala of all things, and gathered it in their arms, desperately looking for an escape. They could already feel the ashes building in their lungs. Something finally caught ####'s eye. 

A door, shining a bright white, a mirror to the other world, a more bright place, where fire wasn't threatening to make #### and a little koala collapse. 

They sprinted to the door, the koala still gathered in their arms, and entered through the door. 

When everything faded back to normal, #### frankly expected this odd experience to be over, but was fooled when the familiar white took place in front of them. Someone clearing their throat behind them got their attention. 

#### steeled themselves before turning, instantly spotting the tall silhouette of Ophelia standing next to their tree, (which had seemed to grow more from their time away)taking the place of Adonis. 

When they met Ophelia, they commented on the tree's growth, now able to see the familiar emerald green leaves, "My tree, it's finally growing a little bit." Ophelia gave #### a little smile, "Yes, it's starting to look beautiful." 

An odd feeling overcame #### and they slipped their words up, "I want it to grow faster." Fantastic, now they sounded like a spoiled brat who got anything they wanted. 

Ophelia's smile fell. "Well then, you better get some help. Or maybe help someone, and it could change a few things." 

#### shrugged her off an walked away, ready to finally wake up from this weird dream. It wasn't long until they heard something, sniffing, like someone was upset. They made their way toward the noise. 

A large shape of a person was sitting on the ground, knees to chest, with their heads buried in their arms, no doubt sobbing from the hitches in breath and the shudders running through their body. This one was actually rainbow, from head to toe,rippling with different colors every other second, giving off a reddish glow. They seemed to be female, from ####'s guess. 

The problem was, #### wasn't a soft person, and they sure as hell didn't know how to comfort someone. 

"Hey... Are you... Are you okay?"

She snuffled, "No one," A sob, "No one understands me..."

#### crouched to eye level with her, putting a hand on her shoulder. They gave her a reassuring smile and tilt of their head. "I... Don't know what you're going through, but I'm willing to listen." #### didn't know if that was the right thing to say, really, it was difficult when you couldn't even comfort yourself, but it always helped to talk to someone who'd listen. They at least knew that from experience. 

"I just wanna fit in!" She sobbed again, finally lifting her face to meet their eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, "All I want is to fit in..."

#### contemplated their words for a moment, thinking on what else to say. "Hey, um, what's your name?"

"C-Chromia." She diverted her gaze from ####, as if even her name wasn't worthy of attention. They paused again; they really couldn't afford to mess this up. 

"Well Chromia, you're a rainbow! You shine more than anyone else. You don't need to fit in, you're unique!"

"I... Never thought of that..." She shook her head minutely, than flared at the ground. "Not like Alenka, though, he's the most beautiful and talented person here, and everybody lives him. "  
#### let out an impatient huff, already fed up with this Alenka guy, "Listen, Alenka is a pride filled jerk who only cares about himself, got it? He's got a big mouth." They stood and crossed their arms, leaning back slightly. 

Chromia released a quiet huff, shaking her head a bit before looking back up at them. "Thank you... You're the first to help me know a... A long time." She offered them a closed smile, and #### gladly returned it. 

A question materialized itself in their head, "Hey... Speaking of-" #### cocked their head, "-what exactly is this place? Every person I've met has been weird and evasive about it..."

Chromia got a far away look in her eyes, staring past ####'s shoulder. After a moment, she focused back on their face, giving a little shake of her head. "I don't exactly know." 

So that was that. Chromia stood and gave a very awkward hug to ####, and walked away after exchanging a few more words, before disappearing when they blinked. 

#### tried to brush off the encounter, but couldn't get it out of their mind. It felt unusual to comfort someone, but also fulfilling. It left a good feeling in their chest. 

The walked in the same direction for what felt like hours. They couldn't physically feel the aches in their legs, but in ####'s head, it was getting exhausting. 

Finally, #### could feel grass under their feet. When they looked up, there they saw their tree, bigger than what it had been, #### was about a foot shorter, and the most gorgeous rainbow sat behind it. Flowers were blooming around the base and throughout the grass, and the color of the leaves matched the emerald color of Alenka's, only brighter. 

#### smiled. Helping someone else did help themselves. 

Sitting against the base, Ophelia was holding a flower, a beautiful white with magenta splotching around the petals, starting from the middle. She glanced at them, turning her gaze back to the flower twirling in her fingers after a few seconds. 

"It's good to see you. Welcome back."

#### stared at the now larger branches, sprouting out large leaves the size of an open palm. 

"How do I make it grow more?" #### could tell they were getting themselves obsessed with this thing, but it was starting to be a goal, anything to make it grow more. 

Ophelia let out a sigh, frowned a bit. She always seemed a little impatient with them. "If you would like your tree to grow more, you mustn't be greedy, ####." She looked back to them, "All that's left is patience." One corner of her mouth quirked up a little. 

Suddenly, thunder gave off a large boom in the distance, powerful enough to shake the ground they touched. Ophelia instantly stood, white flower forgotten on the ground, frantically looking up at the sky. 

She looked back down at ####, "It's no longer safe here, you have to come with me."

She again held out her hand towards them, her fingers slightly shaking from adrenaline. #### jogged over and took her hand with little hesitation, and everything went white. 

Ow... 

Okay, the pounding in their head was back, and they were about to give Ophelia a piece of their mind for just teleporting them or whatever magic she just pulled when they noticed they were now inside a building. 

It was quite small, a wood cabin with a little desk against the wall with one of those old looking clocks resting upon it. A small window was placed beside the door. 

"There is a dangerous storm out there. If we stayed, we would have been obliterated." Ophelia was leaning against the wall across from the desk, her arms hanging limp at her sides. She didn't seem very concerned with their situation, and to ####, that was barely reassuring. 

Wait... If this storm would kill them or whatever it did, would it hurt their tree? "Hey, uh, what about my tree? Will the storm hurt it?" #### frowned deeply, "I wanna see!" They examined the space around the house and-

-everything looked perfectly normal and fine. 

"What?" #### muttered, then turned to Ophelia, who was staring at the ground, "I thought you said there was a storm out there!"

"Do not doubt me, ####. I know more than I seem to." She tilted her head to look out the window. "You can't see the storm. That's one thing that makes it dangerous."

#### left it at that. 

Waited at least an hour. 

Then another. 

"When will it pass already? I'm starting to cramp." That was a lie, but they were getting really impatient. 

"Patience. When we leave, it'll be worth it. Just trust me." She offered a little smile, and this time, #### didn't return it. 

Another hour passed when #### looked at the clock. They cracked. "We've been here for hours, how long are we gonna stay in this hell hole?" 

"The clock is ticking, it'll be over in no time." 

"Might as well take a nap, then."

"Sleep well, ####."

#### leaned over to lie down on their side and closed their eyes. 

It felt like only a few minutes when they woke. They took a glance at the clock to find another two hours had passed, to ####'s surprise, and they looked to Ophelia, who hadn't moved even an inch. 

"Good. Did you sleep well?" She looked down at them, a small smile on her features. #### nodded. 

"Good to hear. You have been patient enough, and the storm has passed. We are able to leave now." 

#### immediately jumped up and reached for the handle, twisting it open to find their tree standing a ways in front of them, easily visible in the short distance. 

It was even better than Alenka's now. The tree towered above everyone gathered around the trunk, even more flowers bloomed around in the emerald green grass, the leaves matching in color. 

The rainbow Chromia had gifted had now doubled in size, and #### didn't miss the gray fuzzy animal clinging to one side of the tree, black nose sniffing the air, big ears twitching. 

The figures gathered around were familiar and not. A particular yellow and glowing silhouette staring up at the tree in awe. Alenka seemed to be glowering silently, an angry frown on his face. Adonis wasn't far behind, festering in his own damaged pride. 

Ophelia strolled up behind ####, placed an arm around their shoulders and squeezed a half hug. 

"You see, this tree you're looking at right now is a reflection of everything you represent. When you first came here, the first thing you asked me was what this place was, yes? Well, it's whatever you want it to be: a dream, an afterlife, whatever you believe. It could even be a home, or nothing, really."

She finally let them go, but her hand remained on their shoulder at an arms length. "I'm glad you've learned something here, ####. You must work on yourself in your own time as well, though. It was an honor to meet you and change you for the better. Now, it is time for you to flourish, and become your best self in the 'real world'." 

Ophelia squeezed ####'s shoulder, and everything finally went dark-

-And they woke to their bedroom. The familiar feeling of their bed underneath them. Outside of the window above their head, the sky was dark, the crescent moon glowing between stars. 

#### knew what they were going to do the next day when they woke up. They felt like a different person, and a different person they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end is really rushed, my apologies!


End file.
